


Jesse's Bio

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [68]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Here is Jesse's bio for those who are interested.
Series: OG World [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jesse's Bio

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

**Jesse**

**Name:** **Jesse Fletcher**

**Nickname:** None. He doesn’t allow them (except James can call him babe)

 **Age:** 14 (Season 1) / 16 (Season 2) / 18 (Season 3) / 22 (TFS) – arrives at Ericson age 26

 **Gender:** Male

 **Pronouns:** He/him

**Sexuality:** **Gay**

**Height:** 5’9”

 **Weight:** 77.11 kg (170 lbs)

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Hair length:** A few inches down his back

 **Typical hairstyle:** Straight down his back (occasionally in a man bun)

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Noticeable Features:** Besides his devilishly good looks lol?

 **Typical Clothing:** green jacket, dark blue sweater, jeans, boots

 **Preferred Weapon:** He’s pretty versatile, knowing how to use guns, bows and knives proficiently.

 **Backstory:** Jesse grew up in the town of Yellowhill in the Qualla, a region near western North Carolina owned by the Eastern Band of Cherokee Indians. He was raised by his mother and his grandfather and knew nothing about the identity of his father. His mother raised him according to conservative Christian ideals while his grandfather taught him the history, culture and beliefs of the Cherokee people. Jesse took aspects from both of his caretakers to make his own beliefs.

The apocalypse struck when Jesse was 14. His mother was out of town meeting with his father in regard to custody of Jesse and had made sure Jesse did not know where she was headed before leaving. Upon seeing civilians and his own friend eaten before his eyes, Jesse fled to his home only to find his grandfather had been killed by a turned neighbor as well. Unwilling to kill his grandfather’s walker form, Jesse fled the property.

With no clue as to where his mother had gone or whether she was alive, Jesse headed out blindly with a group of other Cherokee only for most to be killed in the process, unaccustomed to the dangers of the new world. Jesse returned with the few stragglers and committed to making the Qualla a safe place to live. Things were relatively peaceful for a few years until an extremist conservative group took over leadership of the Qualla. With increasingly violent threats being levelled against him due to his orientation, Jesse struck out on his own, determined to use the vague clues he’d been able to uncover to find his mother. He was 17.

Jesse’s search took him across the country, with false leads and close calls ensuring that he never made contact with his mother before she had moved on to a new location. Jesse worked with groups from time to time but never grew close enough to be a key member, always willing to leave at a moment’s notice and never truly trusting those he was with. There were times when the trail would run cold and Jesse would stay in a certain location for weeks or even months at a time. However, he never considered staying where he was. The goal was always to find his mother, his only living relative, and perhaps finally learn who his father was or had been.

Jesse was 26 when he met James. It was a fleeting encounter, one both of them would likely have forgotten with the passage of time if not for one thing: a few weeks later, Jesse finally found his mother. The story of where she had been and what she had become was worse than he had ever feared. Coming across Jesse in his moment of need, James saved his life only to get injured in the process. At Jesse’s insistence, James revealed the location of Ericson and Jesse took him there in search of medical aid. A life for a life; the debt was paid. But Jesse’s story did not end there. In fact, it had only just begun.

**Facts about Jesse:**

1\. Jesse knows how to read, write and speak Tsalagi, the Cherokee language, from his grandfather.

2\. The sole possession Jesse treasures is a pocketknife he was given at a young age by his mother. According to her, it belonged to his father.

3\. Jesse enjoys braiding hair but does it rarely for others as he finds the process too intimate except with those with whom he is closest.

4\. Jesse is proficient in bird calls, picking up more and more over the years during his travels.

5\. Jesse adores horses. He grew up taking care of them and was awestruck when introduced to Molly, the horse the Ericson kids stole from the Delta.


End file.
